Bixbite
If I smile more naturally, Would that make it all okay? __TOC__ Bixbite is the goddess of Nekos, gems, and harmony. Status Alive, but corrupted. Currently as Shatter and therefore missing. Appearance Her usual appearance is that of a young cat-woman in her twenties. She has medium length brown hair parted in the center, done into a single braid and long bangs to cover the fact she doesn't have human ears. Her ears are brown cat ears that peek from the top of her head, and she also has a gray tail with a brown tip. Her skin is a healthy rose color (she's generally blushing a bit too) and her eyes are a shiny blue. In general, her build is robust but slim. Bixbite is a bit taller than average height (167 cm). She has a varied wardrobe, but is typically seen sporting only one outfit infobox picture for reference. (The truth is she has several copies of it in her closet). This would be a warm pink cotton shirt, with long sleeves that get larger and drape as they reach the wrists. Bix's skirt is dark gray and has light pink tulle lace wrapped around three times. She wears purple lace-up booties. As for ornaments, Bix doesn't wear as many as she used to. There's a long string with a gold-rimmed red beryl pendant/locket that she always wears (for backstory reasons), but the inside of the locket is rusty and cannot be opened easily. There is a picture inside, though. And her other common accessory is a choker made of tiny white diamond crystals. For occassions, Bix will don more jewelry in various other colors but will probably be wearing both of the necklaces mentioned above as well. She can transform into a cat, and her appearance is of an almost grown, female, brown and gray Siamese cat. There’s a bracelet with pink and black gems on her front right paw which you can identify her by. Personality Needs to be written. Also in development. Powers and abilities Not unlike other deities, Bixbite has a varied range of powers and abilities to choose from. Here are some of them, listed by category. Neko Shapeshifting This is more of a default ability possessed by cat-people, and Bixbite is not an exception. She can turn into her base cat form at will. The difference is that aside from that, she can also shift into different cat types and stages of life. It is possible that she can turn other people into cats as well (I highly doubt she'd do something like that though). It is important to note that Bix's human form is that of a cat-person and this cannot be chaned, though it can be hidden by illusions. While a cat, Bix is still able to use her other powers to a certain extent. Cat abilities Bix has standard cat abilities (and some instincts) while in her 'human' form, though they get stronger when she shapeshifts. These include but are not limited to: * Night vision * Extreme alertness * Extra balance * Jumping ability * Flexibility * Taking long naps * Meowing/purring Minerals/Gems Creation Bixbite can create any kind of gem or mineral at will, in whatever form or shape she wants. This can be usefor for creating nearly-indestructible weapons such as topaz swords and shard projectiles. Or for protection, by shooting up walls of clear diamond. Custom jewelry can also be made in this way. The only mineral that Bix can't create is obsidian; what's more, she has a weakness to it and incapacitates her powers/strength. Her teardrops turn into tiny diamonds when she cries. ￼Manipulation Bix can change the shape or type of minerals and gems, and move them with telekinesis. She can also break through solid gem by punching or destroying it with her mind, despite not having extraordinary physical strength. Self-healing Of course, being a goddess, Bixbite can't die (by normal means). This is reflected in a rather curious way of self healing: her blood turns into clear, pure ruby after a while. Cuts, wounds, or other injuries will get covered with ruby after a while, which will stop the bleeding (much like a scab) and eventually turn back into skin/other tissue. Losing too much blood will cause Bixbite to go unconcious, but her healing proccess does not stop nor can she ever run out of blood. No matter how much she is cut or injured, her bones are diamond-hard and will simply not be cut-through. They can, however, be broken with extreme force. There's some people that have caused Bix to bleed on purpose only to get her blood rubies. This is a very cruel action and must not be done, as Bixbite gets weak easily and bleeds a lot. Harmony To be added. Other magic Bix seems to possess some unrelated powers such as casting illusions on herself and teleporting. In general, it could be said she's got knowledge of how to use general magic. The cause or reason of this is unknown, as is the extent of these other powers. Backstory I don't know how to write this without sounding cringy. Relationships Xenon It may or may not be obvious that Bixbite has a crush on this science god. Even though they haven't known each other for a long time, Bixy thinks a lot about him and sometimes fantasizes about them being together someday. It's also been shown that she cares and gets concerned about him, during the drama with the CDs. Despite her positive views of him, she's resigned herself to think that he does not like her due to her identity as a cat-person. Silverskies Although they can't be considered close friends (due to their lack of constant interaction), it is good to know thay Bixbite trusts her enough that she gave possession of her child to the sky goddess. She thinks of Silvy as a high-ranking deity, and considers herself unworthy of being her close friend. Mirabella Bixbite's youngest child, and currently her only one (Miles, her older kid, died). Even though she loves the little catgirl, Bix's troubles and thoughts drove her to constantly forget that she had to care for Miri. Eventually worried about her capacity as a mother and fearing failure, she trusted her daughter to Silverskies. Riri In her first life, Riri and Bixbite (who then had different names) were sisters. Due to a chain of events, Bixbite ended up dying and Riri turned into a goddess. After many, many years, they reunited by chance to find out that they're both deities now. Their relationship was unusually harmonious, with Riri trying to protect Bix and Bix trying to support Riri despite their different personalities. It's likely that their relationship stys the same even after so many years. Chan They've only interacted once or twice, so it's hard to say. Chan did expose Bix's crush on Xenon, so it's possible she has a small grudge towards goddess-chan. Shatter This CD is Bixbite's former double personality, originally suppressed with magic, but brought back by the Corruption Spell. Bix has an intense dislike towards Shatter, since they share the same body but are totally different. Currently they're in a constant fight for control. Therefore, Bixbite isolated herself somewhere where Shatter wouldn't be able to hurt anyone but Bix herself. For the time being, their connection has been stopped but bixbite's feelings haven't changed. Corrupted Deities Bixbite has a HATE for the CDs. Probably because she simply doesn't like that Shatter, her own CD side, is one of them. She hasn't publicly defied them, the reason is unknown. Galaxian Explosion Tba Time Tba Gabrielle Tba ￼Topaz, Iolite, and Sapphire Bixbite is the creator of the Jewels. She made them to be a sort of bodyguards and friends to her. More information on their relationship is unknown so far. Trivia and Stuff * A bixbite is another name for a red beryl gem. * She likes to be petted and take (cat)naps. * Meow Gallery Please, feel free to add pictures! Bixbite IP.jpg Bixbite winter.JPG Is twin.jpeg Lolita Bix.jpg 9C22524A-8558-440E-9B77-606B010FFD01.jpeg Category:Goddess Category:Forumer Category:Work in progress Category:Female